rosefellfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: The First Reset
Intro This chapter is the second chapter of Rosefell: Tale Of Sorrow. In this Episode, events related to the first reset of the timeline occurs. Synopsis After some time, Rose and Sans started to watch over Frisk's activity and started to distract her, so that they can prevent other Monsters from seeing her. Rose then, after a while, sat and notices the locket she gained from her cousin and the heart-shaped locket, obtained from Chara and Asriel, causing her mind to wander upon her memories. A few minutes afterward, Sans calls Rose, informing about the terrible situation the human is in currently. Rose, hearing this, comes to the waterfall as quickly as she could and ran with Sans and the human, while Undyne was chasing them, although silently wishing Sans wasn't such an idiot because he promised someone to protect the human. A few minutes later, all of them reach Hotland, where Rose silently remembers when Alphys had set up a water dispenser from her lab, in case if Undyne ever needed water at some point. Undyne then collapses on the floor out of exhaustion where Rose zones out for a while, allowing Frisk to move out from their sight again and give Undyne water. And then run away. Rose and Sans search for the human once more. Frisk was found in front of Undyne's house with Papyrus for a hangout, leaving both Sans and Rose in a panicking state Rose then pulls Sans and Frisk to Snowdin and gives a brief lecture to Sans and Frisk over this activity of theirs, and then heads back to Hotland to go to Muffet's Bakery for a snack. After Rose got off The River Person's boat, Asgore calls Rose asking about the human (Frisk) who had recently fallen into The Underground, to which Rose answered in options of what he could do and what had happened so far. After the call, we see that Alphys meets Rose a few moments after the call, where Rose had calmed down Alphys since she was panicking a bit about the human who had fallen down. Rose then goes to Muffet's Bakery (after threatening the guards) and talks to Muffet, who soon figures out what Rose went through on the surface (the gist of what happened) and consoles Rose for what she went through. She then hugs Rose and continues to console her. Rose then promises to remove anyone from existence, if they had hurt Muffet or anybody else she cared about. Soon enough, Frisk meets Rose and Sans in MTT Resort, where it can be seen that Rose now cares about the human (why she now cares about Frisk is explained in Chapter 6.5). Soon, everything that happens in a True Pacifist route occurs, except the fact that Rose is also a lost soul. Void Chara and Gaster had a short talk over timelines and resets, and after the True Pacifist ending is reached, Frisk is teleported here and despite Chara's plea for Frisk not to reset, they reset. Trivia * As the chapter's name suggests, this chapter is the chapter that at least makes others aware that the RESET ability is present in Rosefell. * It should be noted that the POV called "???'s POV" is Chara's perspective. Category:Rosefell: A Tale Of Sorrow Chapter Category:Episodes Category:Content